Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (8 - 5 \times 5) \times 1 $
Solution: $ = 3 + (8 - 25) \times 1 $ $ = 3 + (-17) \times 1 $ $ = 3 - 17 $ $ = -14 $